


truth is, the grass, it will always seem greener

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Domestic Disputes, M/M, Makeup Sex, OMC fancast with Richard Madden, Older Eggsy Unwin, Sebwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: The only thing that would have made this event bearable would have been Eggsy being by Sebastian's side. He had promised in so many words to be back in time, to come directly to the party and be the perfect plus one but so far, he hadn’t shown.





	truth is, the grass, it will always seem greener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Will Find a Way For Me and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372836) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> This is for my awesome birthday-twin [eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed) who conjured up this originial character and us crazy bunch are allowed to play with him, hoping to do him justice.
> 
> Inspired was this by zebraljb who sent me the lyrics to "fuck" by Bring Me The Horizon which just begged (BEGGED!) to be an angry sex fic of some capacity. Thank you, dear, for talking me off the ledge during my attempt to write this.
> 
> And 4k later, here we are. I hope you like it! Thank you for letting us play with your boy, for cheering me on during times of fic-crisis and for your writing rants :)
> 
> The title is from "redeption" by Frank Turner

Work parties. Sebastian hates these kinds of events. He’s fine with the annual Christmas party because there’s no heat behind it. Most people at the company will be that relaxed pre-holiday state and chatter is light and superficial. 

But the summer parties… they’re a different deal altogether. That’s when EcoTech invites current and potential clients to a local golf club, courting them with expensive champagne and cocktails and tiny sandwiches and - admittedly - delicious deserts in tiny Mason jars. 

All of that is sugar coated business and Sebastian hates it. He doesn’t mind business talks, not even business lunches, but at least those are honest and everybody knows why there are sitting at the table.

He would have skipped the party altogether but if he wanted to advance in any way in the company - of which chances were slim anyway - he needed to be there, smile the smiles and talk the talks. 

The only thing that would have made this event bearable would have been Eggsy being by his side. They had talked about it ever since the invitations had come in and Eggsy had agreed after some protest. But of course, something had come up on the day of the party and Eggsy had to run off to do god knows what. He had promised in so many words to be back in time, to come directly to the party and be the perfect plus one but so far, he hadn’t shown.

So Sebastian tries to play the game, nod at the right time, laugh at the right jokes. He’s already on his second glass of champagne, feeling the slightest buzz because the summer heat does its best to heighten the effect of the alcohol. 

He can feel the sun burn his skin, sweat beading on his forehead but he can’t take off his jacket, he made the stupid choice to wear an azure shirt on a hot day. Usually, he has Eggsy to stop him from questionable fashion choices, the tailor shop more than just a cover story after all, but today he had dressed himself without a second opinion and now had to suffer for it. 

Which makes his talk with the CEO of TroMode all the more gruesome. Until he sees the man’s eyebrows go up in surprise, until he feels a strong hand in the small of his back. A hand that’s very familiar. 

“Excuse me for interrupting but I need to apologize to my partner for being late to his work affair.”

Sebastian doesn’t turn around. He just smiles thinly as Eggsy sidles up against him, pushing Eggsy’s hand away. “Glad you could make it,” he says, his tone clipped. 

In a flourish, Eggsy introduces himself to the TroMode guy, smoothly taking over the smalltalk as if he’s never done anything else. 

From the corner of his eyes, Sebastian looks at him. 

Eggsy looks good. As always. He’s put on grey slacks and a crisp white shirt with a matching charcoal waistcoat. His hair is coiffed just perfectly the way Seb knows Harry has taught him. He wonders how much of this is a remnant of Eggsy’s latest adventure of if he’s actually donned this to look good for Sebastian’s party.

The CEO excuses himself after the necessary niceties are exchanged and leaves the two men by themselves.

“I didn’t think you’d make it,” Sebastian says, still harsh and a little spiteful. 

“I’m so sorry, babe. I got held up at work.” Eggsy steps closer to him, obviously trying for a kiss but Sebastian steps back from him. 

“Sure. It’s always something at your work. God forbid it’s something at mine.” He knows he’s overreacting. But only just a bit. 

“Come on, that’s not true. I told you I would be here. I came as soon as I could.”

Sebastian scoffs. “But I wanted you to be here from the start. As my partner and not the fancy party crasher.”

“Aren’t you a bit melodramatic?”

“Of course, little boy Seb is making a scene.” With that he turns on his heel and stalks off towards one of the few canopies to get into at least a shred of shade.

Eggsy follows him, stops him short by wrapping a hand around his elbow. “Will you stop, please? You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?” Seb tries his best to keep his voice down but he can’t quite help the slight hitch in his tone that gives away his anger. “Unless the secret service has another definition I’m pretty sure that’s what ‘melodramatic’ means.”

Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to scoff. He lets go of Sebastian’s arm, throwing his hands up. “You want to be mad at me, that’s alright. I get that. You want to yell at me, go ahead. But please save ourselves the dignity and don’t do it here.”

Seb stares at him, eyes blazing. What’s even worse than Eggsy being late to the party is that he’s right about this. He wants to be angry and voice said anger but he can’t do that at the party. It will completely backfire on the good impression he’s been trying to make and that can’t happen. 

He balls up his fists, trying to calm is thrumming pulse. There’s tears burning behind his eyes he knows he can’t show right now so he clenches his jaw so hard his teeth hurt. 

“Babe, please. Let’s just… enjoy the party. We’ll talk at home, yeah?” Eggsy tries again, reaches out a hand as a peace offering. 

“I want you to meet my boss,” Sebastian finally says, the tension in his shoulder easing just a fraction. 

“Lead the way.”

“Don’t assume that just because I’m smiling at you means that I’m not still mad at you,” Seb presses through grit teeth as he walks past Eggsy, nodding his head to make Eggsy follow him. 

The problem is that it’s tough to stay mad at Eggsy when he’s on his best behaviour, being the perfect gentleman. It’s almost annoying how good he look with the sun reflecting off the silver flecks in his hair, how his cheeks dimple when he smiles, how the lines along his eyes deepen when he laughs.

Sebastian knows it’s not just a role Eggsy is playing for his sake. He sees that side of him whenever they are over at Harry and Merlin’s for dinner. He knows Eggsy’s kindness is genuine, that he means all the compliments he’s making, and that makes it even harder to hold his grudge. 

To keep the fuel on his fire, Sebastian opts for another drink he knows he shouldn’t have. That Eggsy gives him a look, this “are you sure you want to do this”-look is enough to rekindle the flame of his anger.

 

*

“Tell me when you want to leave, yeah, babe?” Eggsy murmurs into his ear after they’ve said their goodbyes to another exec Seb forgot who he's with.

“Now’s a good time as any,” Sebastian replies. 

Most of the guests have already left, the buffet is raised and most of the champagne is already gone, too. 

“Good. Anyone you need to tell that we’re leaving?”

Seb shakes his head. “Nope.”

“I have a car out front.”

“Do I want to know where you got that from?”

“Babe, please…”

Sebastian brushes off Eggsy’s hand but lets him lead the way to the Aston Martin in the parking lot. He waves a hand at Jack as they pass him and Jack winks at him, a gesture Seb would appreciate on any other day but not on this one.

The car is nice, really nice. It’s the type of car that even with Sebastian’s decent salary, he wouldn’t be able to afford. He tries not to let it show, tries not to be too obvious with his appreciation for the sleek vehicle. He just looks out the window as Eggsy pulls out of the parking lot and maneuvers the car into the London traffic.

He watches the buildings and people zip past and starts to doze off a little, letting the fatigue of the day, the sunburn he sure has long his hairline and the alcohol take the better of him. 

It takes Eggsy purposefully jerking up the handbrake to shake him awake again. “We’re home, babe.”

Without a word, Sebastian clambers out of the seat. He’s almost too drunk and tired to make it graceful. He stumbles after Eggsy as he unlocks the door to their flat.

“You want another drink? Or some water?” Eggsy asks, unbuttoning his waistcoat while kicking off his shoes. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Sebastian knows he’s being petty but he’s too far down that rabbit hole to care. 

“Let me know if you need anything, luv.”

Sebastian ignores Eggsy’s outstretched hand and walks upstairs. He strips on his way into the bathroom, leaving the clothes on the floor the way he knows Eggsy cringes at when he thinks Sebastian isn’t looking. 

He turns the water on but doesn’t wait for it to heat. He’s been sweating enough all day, he needs something to cool down his body. And his mood. A shiver rolls down his back when he steps under the chilly spray and he feels the effect of the alcohol seep out of him almost immediately. He reaches for his shower gel and soaps himself up, rinsing off his sweat. He hisses when he starts to wash his hair and he scrapes his fingernails along the reddened skin on his scalp. He’ll feel that one for the next couple of days. 

Sebastian lets the water run over his body even though he’s already rinsed all the soap and shampoo off. He leans his head against the cool tiles, trying to make sense of today. He’s still angry, he wants to angry. Because anger is easier than disappointed.

“Sebastian, I’m sorry.”

Seb jerks his head up, almost hitting his forehead on the tap. “You already said that.”

“And I already meant it. Can we please talk about this?”

Sebastian turns around, finding Eggsy leaning against the doorframe, the image of him blurred through the glass of the shower stall. “What? Like adults? Not sure I can do that.”

Eggsy groans. Sebastian doesn’t need to see him clearly to know he’s rolling his eyes. “Listen, I’m sorry about that, yeah? It was a bad choice of words.”

“You got your point across so it couldn’t’ve been that bad.”

“I am sorry, Sebastian. What more do you want me to say?”

Sebastian turns the water off and steps out of the shower, reaching for one of the towels on the rack to wrap around his hips. He can’t talk about this with his cock out. “You don’t get it, Eggsy, do you? You really don’t understand.”

He wants to push past Eggsy but the older man blocks his path. “Why don’t you tell me then? So I can apologize to you.”

“I don’t want you to apologize.” Again, the anger flares up inside him. “I wanted you to be there.”

“And I told you I’d come. It’s not my fault I got called into work last minute.”

“But that’s just it, Eggsy. That is exactly it. I get that your work is important and top secret and all that shit.” There is again, that burn behind his eyes. “But guess what? My work is important, too. I might not save the world on a regular basis and I don’t have some high level security clearance or whatever but what I do is important, too. At least it is to me.”

“I know that, Seb.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian scoffs. He’s tired and hungover and done with this shit. “I never ask you about your job, right? You told me what I needed to know and I’m alright with that. But sometimes I… I feel like… what I do... it’s always going to be just that little bit less important.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? I never ask you for anything like this but just this once I wanted you to be there. And you couldn’t make it.”

Eggsy opens his mouth but Sebastian holds up his hands to stop him short. 

“Eggsy, are you the only who can do your job?”

Eggsy looks at him for a moment, letting out a long breath. “No.”

“And now ask me again why I’m being… melodramatic.” He steps up to Eggsy but he doesn’t step out of his path. “Let me through.”

“No.”

“Eggsy…”

“Not until you actually listen to me.”

“Fuck you.” Sebastian pushes against Eggsy chest, knowing that he probably won’t get him to budge at all. “Get out of my way.”

Eggsy reaches for his towel and yanks it down, leaving Sebastian naked. “Not until you listen.”

“Is that one of your scare tactics?”

“That’s what you want? A scare tactic?” Eggsy steps forward, crowding into Sebastian who is just too damn proud to back away. “Is that’s what it takes to make you shut up and listen?”

Sebastian holds his ground, looking up at Eggsy, trying not to get lost in those damn beautiful eyes like he always does. He has a point to make. 

“What happened today sucked. I know how important that party was to you and I feel shitty that I didn’t make it in time.” 

Eggsy pushes further, their bodies flush against one another. 

“Could I have asked another agent to step in? Yeah, I could’ve. But I didn’t because… well, I guess I’m just as old and stubborn as Harry and I don’t know when I should delegate things.”

Sebastian knows that Eggsy is trying to push his buttons, knowing his reaction to Eggsy whenever he mentions is advanced age but Seb won’t give him the satisfaction now.

“You wanted me there and I disappointed you. And I am sorry.”

Maybe it’s the friction of Eggsy’s clothes against his naked skin. Maybe it’s Eggsy’s scent in his nose, the mixture of cologne and sweat. Maybe it’s the adrenaline that comes with his anger. Maybe it’s none of these things but Sebastian’s cock get hard and he hates it. He needs to stand his ground and he can’t do that with an erection. 

So he tries again to push Eggsy away but he won’t budge. Instead he even has the audacity to push back. “Cut it out, Eggsy. You said your piece, now let me through.”

“You’ll have to make me.”

“Who’s being melodramatic now?” Sebastian puts his hands on Eggsy’s chest, leaning in. He’s not a weak man, he knows he isn’t. But he’s naked and barefoot and Eggsy is quite the solid block of muscles and he’s had god knows what kind of training to stand up to other people. Frustrated by his failed advance, he thumps a fist against Eggsy’s chest, not hard but hard enough to have Eggsy puff out a breath. 

“You wanna be angry, yeah? Be angry. If that makes you feel better, I can take it.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t treat me like a child.” Again, Sebastian fist lands on Eggsy’s chest with a little more purpose this time. “I’m not some kid.” Thump. “My job is important, too.” Thump. “I matter.”

Eggsy catches his first before it can impact on his chest again. “You do. You fucking matter to me, you idiot.”

“I’m not a bloody idiot.” Sebastian tries to struggle out of his grip but Eggsy holds on to him.

“Yes, you are. If you think for one second that I don’t care, you are an idiot. What happened was for shit but I can’t undo it. I can only promise you that it won’t happen again.”

Sebastian scoffs. “You can’t promise that and you know it.”

Eggsy’s shoulders sag and his grip on Sebastian’s hand eases a little. “You’re right. I can’t. But I can try. If you let me.”

Seb bites the inside of his cheek hard enough for it to hurt. He wants to say yes but can’t.

“I love you, Sebastian. I’m fucking gone for you. I messed up and I am sorry. If I can make it up to you, tell me and I will.”

Sebastian finally wrenches out of his grasp, tumbling half a step backwards. “I am mad at you,” he says more to himself than to Eggsy. “I want to be mad. And that’s… fuck, Eggsy.” He reaches out and grabs Eggsy by his waistcoat, reeling him in. They crash together and Sebastian plants a bruising kiss to Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy’s hands go up to cradle his face, tilting his head to the side for a better angle. Sebastian knows what he’s doing, knows why Eggsy gives in just a little too quickly, knows why he willingly lets Seb tongue deep into his mouth like he’s starving for it.

Sebastian pushes against him, his naked body against Eggsy's clothed one, letting all the friction send a shiver down his spine. 

His fists dig into Eggsy's waistcoat, probably ruining a garment that costs as much as one of his three piece suits. He can't care less. He wants to tear it off him, wants to rip Kingsman off him, wants to get to just Eggsy. 

Eggsy pulls back for air and wants to say something but Sebastian shakes his head. No more words. 

With a shove against Eggsy's chest - this time Eggsy lets him - Sebastian sends him staggering back into the bedroom. Eggsy is smart enough to start getting out of his clothes as he goes, shucks off the waistcoat before working on the buttons of his shirt. Halfway down his chest he gives up and pulls the button down over his head like a jumper, adding it to the pile. 

Sebastian is on him then, pushes and shoves him back until his legs hit the bed and he flops down on it with little grace. 

With Eggsy sprawled before him, Sebastian takes a moment to look at him. His pulse throbs in his throat in time with his cock. He tries to cling to the anger, tries to keep it fueling his fire but taking in the looks of his partner now… He sees the genuine regret written all over Eggsy, in the way that he doesn’t move, in the way he waits for Sebastian to take the lead because he knows that’s what Sebastian needs right now. To be in control, to have him do whatever he wants.

With a half a step to the side, Sebastian opens the drawer to the bedside table, pulling out a string of condoms and lube. Wordlessly, he tosses both at Eggsy who catches them awkwardly, raising a brow. He wants to reach down for the fly of his pants but Sebastian swats his hand away. 

Instead, he unbuttons Eggsy’s pants himself, jerking them down over Eggsy’s hips and arse. There’s no finesse to it, it just gets the job done. He doesn’t bother with Eggsy’s shoes, those damn polished Oxfords, and leaves his pants in pool around his ankles, trapping his legs as side effect.

Eggsy is hard, hard for him. Sebastian doesn’t usually take charge like this but Eggsy obviously enjoys it. He groans, eyes flickering close when Sebastian climbs atop him, straddling his hips. 

His mouth opens and Sebastian watches in delighted glee how he licks his lips, watching him reach for the lube. He squirts some of it onto his finger and reaches back. It’s an awkward angle, one that’s for schoolboys trying to do something naughty in the gym showers, but he manages to push one finger into to the first knuckle. Quickly, he adds another one, body quivering as he makes a show out of opening himself up. 

Eggsy wants to reach for him, touch him, but he swats away every attempt. Finally, Eggsy understands and drops his hands to his sides, letting Sebastian have him. 

It’s not enough preparation even if Sebastian now has a third finger in. He tries to scissor them, to stretch himself, conjuring the memory of their lovemaking this morning to help himself relax but he know this is going to hurt. Which is - deep down - what he’s aiming for. 

Foregoing the foreplay for the time being, Sebastian reaches for the condom, tears into the tinfoil with his teeth, then rolls the rubber over Eggsy’s cock in coarse motions. He slicks Eggsy’s prick up with more lube, then rises onto his knees. 

The tip of Eggsy’s cock pushes against his hole, blunt and entirely too big to be pleasant. Gritting his teeth - he has a point to make after all - Sebastian lets himself sink down on Eggsy’s prick. It does hurt, quite a lot, the burn blinding his senses for those first few inches. His entire body is alight with it when he takes all of Eggsy’s in, a bone deep shudder rocking through him. 

He curses under his breath, not giving his body time to adjust. He sits up again, leaving only the tip of Eggsy’s cock inside him, before rolling his hips down again. It’s smoother this time, less painful but not entirely comfortable either. It takes him a few more rolls of his hips to find the right rhythm. 

He goes slow at first, testing his waters, before he picks up the pace. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s chest for leverage, probably leaning into him harder than he needs to. He rides him in the best of ways, a fluid mix of grinding his pelvis down against Eggsy’s and lifting himself onto his knees. 

Eggsy looks up at him as if he’s just seen a miracle happening right before him, eyes glazed and blown wide with the same desire that had first drawn them to one another and into that hotel bed. He’s also given up on having a say in this, just lets it happen to him, lets himself be used.

Sebastian can already feel the orgasm approaching. It’s there, burning a hole into his stomach, churned by adrenaline and anger and goddamnit by the love he has for this stupid man he wouldn’t let go after their first night together two years ago. 

So he continues to ride him at a relentless pace, taking his mood out on him, seeking retribution for today’s mess.

He’s hurtling toward the edge and all it takes is a few quick strokes of his cock to spend himself over Eggsy’s chest. He paints Eggsy’s tanned skin with his come all the way up to his collarbone. It rocks through him and he gives voice to it a low little scream.

He’s barely done when he feels Eggsy go rigid beneath him, fingers clawing into the bed sheet instead of fleshy part of Sebastian’s thigh like they usually do. He can feel Eggsy’s erupt inside him, sees him come apart between his thighs, feels the pulse even through the condom.

Spend, Sebastian slumps down over Eggsy’s, close enough for their lips to touch again but when Eggsy leans up to claim his mouth, Sebastian pulls back. He struggles into a sitting position again, his head spinning, before he eases himself off Eggsy’s cock. With a groan - both at the loss of being so beautifully filled and the pain of having Eggsy’s prick slip from his arse so unceremoniously - he flops down beside Eggsy.

The lay in silence for a while. The only movement is their heaving breaths and Eggsy pulling off the condom, tying it off. It lands in the heaps that’s their discarded clothing. 

“I am still mad at you,” Sebastian finally says, voice swimming in the afterglow.

“I know,” Eggsy replies. He reaches over to touch Sebastian who - again - thwarts the attempt.

“But I am being melodramatic.”

“You are.” 

“I need to put lotion on that fucking sunburn.” 

“You do.” 

“And I goddamn love you, you stupid old man with your top secret job.”

This time, Sebastian lets Eggsy touch him, lets his fingers brush his side ever so lightly. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Eggsy says.

Sebastian draws Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. “I know.”

“I know this is a bit of bad thing, really, but… make-up sex with you really is amazing.”

Seb huffs a laugh. “Let’s not make it a habit, yeah?”

“At least not over this. I promise. No more missions or meetings when we’ve made plans.”

“Let’s start with you being on time for date night, love.” Sebastian pats Eggsy’s chest, getting his fingers sticky with his own come. “Baby steps.”


End file.
